The Shirt Off His Back
by Ravenpan
Summary: A night out for fun goes seriously wrong as a massacre changes the lives of Goten, Trunks... and their families - forever. (COMPLETE)
1. Son Goten

  
This is a story that would not let me go. It is written in a Point of View format, each chapter written by a different person. It is a tale of dedication spanning even timelines. It is a tale of woe. It is the tale that shall now be told - using characters I do not own, but have borrowed for the time being. Please review. 

* * *

  
**The Shirt Off His Back**  
_By Raven Pan_  
  


* * *

  
It wasn't supposed to happen that way, it wasn't! It was just a simple party... yeah, we were just finishing up highschool, and yeah it was a frat party at the college we were looking into... but _still_!   
  
I wonder, if the reason all this happened... was because, in our infinite chibi-wisdom, we decided that Trunks Briefs should be held back a year... so he could graduate with his best friend.   
  
Now, five years later.... now I don't think that co-graduation will ever happen.   
  
It hurts so much to even move - but I'm dragging myself, naked, bleeding and torn, to where you lay.   
  
So much blood....   
  
Who knew an innocent party could go so wrong? Who knew so many people could die? Who... who knew we could be so helpless to stop anything - because of some not-so innocent experimentation? I can still feel the dulling of my nerves from that last drug-laced shot of vodka....   
  
Who knew that, if powered down, simple human terrorists could attack us? Who knew that a bullet, or a nail, or a piece of shrapnel could pierce a demi-saiyajin's skin? Could.... "Damnit, wake up!" I shout, ignoring the screams, the pained moans around us as I try to pull your head into my lap. "Please... wake up," I whisper, pushing your blood-soaked hair out of your face... and immediately wishing I hadn't.   
  
Who ever knew I'd have to turn my face away from yours in disgust? No... not disgust. Heartbreak. Pain. It hurts to see what's happened to you.   
  
What's happened to _us_. Both of us... naked. Bleeding.... Raped and....   
  
"It was just a party," I could hear the words break forth from my lips, my voice raw from screaming. Tears fall from my eyes as I force myself to look at you, my fingers shaking as I try to push your jaw back in place... your nose to where it should be. Your eye....   
  
So cold... you feel so cold to me. I wrap my battered body around your own, ignoring the blood still seeping from both of us to the ground. It seems you got a worser share. A far worse share.   
  
Why won't you wake up? Your eyes are open, but you're not looking at me. "Look at me!" I scream at you, but you don't even respond - not even to tell me you can't hear what words my lips are forming. They always told us body heat would warm someone up... someone who's cold.   
  
I'm practically wrapped around you, in some grotesque imitation of love-making... but you're still so cold... and you're getting colder. Why can't I get you to be warm? Tears streaming down my cheeks, I kiss the top of your head again and again, crying desperately.   
  
I know why you're not warming up, but I refuse to believe it. It can't be true!   
  
This is insane!   
  
Why did they kill that girl over there and her boyfriend, or those guys over by the keg? Why.... why the massacre? What did these people ever do? What did _we_ ever do?! Why couldn't they have killed me too? Why'd they kill you and let me live? Why did they rape us, and not others? Why did some get away, and some... end up looking like you do now.   
  
Irrational, I know, but I want to put your eye back into it's socket... to fuse your jaw back in place and kiss your cuts closed. I want to find, and give you a senzu bean... even though they don't work if your soul has already left you.   
  
I wonder if I took one... would it heal me? You're gone, I can't live without you, and you left me! How could you leave me!? You're supposed to stay with me, we're supposed to go through life together, and college... and ... and.... and you can't even hear me, because you're dead.   
  
And I'm alive.   
  
"Not for long," my raw voice gets out as blurred vision greets my cursory search for something sharp. Something deadly. Still holding you against me, my hand reaches out to pull one of the sharp bits of shrapnel from your arm.   
  
Yeah, I'm already bleeding. Already cutup. But nothing important was severed.   
  
Important.   
  
Like an artery, or vein. Something that will kill me so I don't have to face the pity. The questions. I can be with you.   
  
Always with you.   
  
I've got the sharp pressed against the side of my neck, when suddenly a pair of hands wraps around my clenched fist. "Don't," a voice so much like yours tells me, pulling it away.   
  
"Damnit, just let me die!" I sob into your hair, so covered in blood I can't even see it's colour.   
  
"C'mon," that voice... again it's almost like listening to you only... more mature. Older, more world-worn. I can feel a shirt put around my nakedness, even as he pulls the sharp from my hand, and turn bleary eyes to see who this devil must be.   
  
He's got to be a devil, he won't let me die. Now I know he's a demon.... he looks just like you. His hair... it's longer though, and his eyes.... "No... just let me die," I sob, clutching your body as though it is all that matters. And to me, it is all that matters. I only want to join you.   
  
"I can't do that," he says softly, reaching down to pry your still, cold body from me. "C'mon, kid. Let's get you home."   
  
"If you let me die, I _will_ be home!" I scream at him, trying to pull away - but he's too strong.   
  
Just like you were. "Who...?"   
  
"My name's Trunks... you must be related to Gohan, you look a little like him."   
  
"Gohan's my broth-" I stop as his first statement registers, "No.... you can't be Trunks... Trunks is... he's...." In a moment his arms are wrapped around me, pulling me up, and I have no strength to fight him as he tries to cover me better with the shirt he's put on me... a shirt I now realise came from his own back.   
  
He holds me, trying to bring me comfort. "He's dead," his words are like nails in my soul. "I'm from another timeline," He speaks softly, trying to calm me. He even moves like you, rubbing my back as I cling to him, sobbing.   
  
Until I violently try to push away. "No! I won't let you replace him. _YOU'RE NOT HIM!!!_"   
  
His hold is relentless, though the look in his eyes says it's more for my safety that he's holding me still. "I don't want to replace him, and I know I'm not him. I'm not trying to be him, kid. I'm just trying to get you home alive before they come back."   
  
"I'll just kill myself when you leave, then," I glare at him. I don't want someone who looks like you, smells like you, feels like you... anywhere near me.   
  
I don't want to be forced to forget you, Trunks. I _won't_ be.   
  
"No you won't," he says in a certainty, steadying me as he reaches down and carefully picks you up, putting your body over his shoulder as his other arm wraps around me, picking me up slightly as he rises into the air. "I'm bringing you both back home... then I'll find the dragonballs. You'll get him back, you don't need to die."   
  
I start sobbing again, and he asks why. "He's already been wished back... you can't wish him back again."   
  
He lets out a sound I know too well, one that sounds like refusal to be defeated. "Then I'll find a way to bring him back to you." He pauses, and his eyes darken all too much like yours, and I know he won't be defeated. "I promise," I hear the words even as black consumes me.   
  


* * *

**To Be Continued.... Please Review. **


	2. Mirai Trunks

**The Shirt Off His Back**  
_By Raven Pan_  
  


* * *

  
  
Unbelievable that I'd end up in a timeline so different from my own, only to see it almost as trashed. I set down the time machine near what appears to be a college, and disembark only to hear screams.   
  
Screaming is all too familiar a sound for me. I capsulise my time machine and pocket it, quickly flying toward the source.   
  
Damn hearing, it's further away than I'd thought. By the time I get to where I can hear the sounds coming from, death is scattered everywhere. The smell of gunpowders, metal, blood, and sex assault my nostrils in a stench I'd rather not ever have scented.   
  
The victims all look younger than I... probably in their late teen years, early twenties. Why would they have been attacked? I can't understand it. I kneel down to find a piece of tattered cloth, some stitching on it, like a patch.   
  
"Feel the Terror," I read it aloud, then shove it in my pocket. I'd heard stories of gangs from when the world hadn't been yet destroyed by the Androids in my time... but I had no idea they would do things like this. Maybe they were some sort of terrorists... I don't know.   
  
I don't need to know, as I look out over the destruction, impotently clenching my hands into fists. It's disgusting that people would do this to each other. Don't they know how lucky they are?   
  
My nose leads my eyes to where they wish least to fall - the source of the strongest of the sex scent, which I now realise was probably rape. Two boys, maybe eighteen, seventeen years old, are there. Bloody, naked. One has an all too familiar shade of blue tinting his skin. As the other curls around him, I can see his hair... it's the same shade as mine.   
  
My heart falls, could this have been... the little me? How could a demi-saiyajin have fallen to human hands? As I make my way forward, I can see a little of the other's face. He looks a little like Gohan, and the stiffness of his hair only confirms my belief of his saiyajin heritage.   
  
As I get closer I can see him pull a piece of shrapnel from the body of this world's Trunks Briefs, and bring it to his jugular.   
  
Like hell I'm going to let him take his life.   
  
It takes some talking, and some brute force, to get the sharp away from the boy. I pull off my shirt and wrap it around him against the cold autumn air at the same time.   
  
Words are exchanged. I find that he's Gohan's younger brother... and this mutilated body he's holding... is indeed the little me.   
  
It isn't long before I'm flying with them in my arms, heading for Capsule Corp. I know Young Mother will be able to care for this boy, I don't even know his name, while I find a way to bring her son back.   
  
And I will bring him back. From the few words spoken by the sobbing dark-haired boy while I carry him, I can tell they are best friends. Perhaps more.   
  
Either way, this boy needs little me more than he realises. I can hear the desperation in his cracking voice - and even though I've only just met him, I know that I want to help him. I want to protect him. I want to give him happiness.   
  
I can imagine that is only natural... considering this boy is so close to my younger self. I have nothing to return to my world for. Mother died two years ago, struck down by a simple flu that we had no medicines for.   
  
Things are now well along to a place where they don't need me anymore. And I have nobody left there to live for. So, I thought perhaps I'd come back to this timeline. I had hoped to see prosperity... joy... _life_ that is so sparse where I come from. I suppose one evil has been defeated... only to allow others to rise in it's place.   
  
When we get to Capsule Corp, I wake Young Mother, and even Father, with my cry for some help. I can see the shock in their eyes as Father takes the Son boy from me, he seems to have passed out during our flight here, bringing him down to the infirmary... it seems he's mellowed down a little with age.   
  
Young mother follows him swiftly, trusting me to bring the other person I'd brought for help down... not realising yet that it is her son.   
  
Her raped, bruised, cut, broken, mutilated.... dead son.   
  
I follow them down and put him onto another bed, quickly putting a sheet up over him... completely. I can see Father's eyes turn harder than they were when he took the Son boy... Goten, as I now know from Young Mother's words, from me.   
  
I tune out her speech as she takes care of Goten - not yet having noticed much of me, or the body I've just covered. But Father notices. I don't expect anything to get by him. He stands and jerks his head to the door and, just as I had so very long ago, I follow him.   
  
"What happened?" his words are straight, clipped to point. I expect nothing different.   
  
"I don't know, I found them like that. I found this too," I pull out the patch I'd picked up. "They were among many others, there are many dead," I explain as he takes the cloth from me and glares at it. "I'm going to go find the dragonballs and-"   
  
"The dragonballs won't bring Trunks back, Boy. He's already been wished back."   
  
"So the Son boy... Goten?... told me. What about Namek's Dragonballs?"   
  
"Guru died last year," Father shoves the cloth back at me. "Get out of my sight," He turns and walks back into the infirmary. I watch from the doorway as he leans back against a wall, arms folded, a stony look on his face.   
  
I see Young Mother look over at him, and him glance at the covered body on the bed. "Don't look, Woman. That's our son," he warns her. I suppose he must have seen the condition little me was in.   
  
My timeline or this, she is no different. Ignoring the warning, she walks over and pulls down the sheet. She screams, a sound that seems more a heart-rending wail, than anything I've yet heard in this timeline.   
  
She turns, and in moments she's crying against Father's shoulder as he holds her.   
  
I feel a small tugging at my pantleg, and turn to see a small girl standing there. I quickly shut the door to the infirmary. "Big Brother?" She asks. "Why's momma cryin?"   
  
"Shhh, let's just get you back to bed," I play the part of her elder brother, and pick her up.   
  
She tugs at my hair. "Your hair sure grows fast, didn't you gotted it cut last month?"   
  
I can only chuckle at her innocence as I head upstairs. I follow her scent, which is easy because I'm carrying her, to the room that holds it most.   
  
It's one of the few times I can remember being thankful for the enhanced senses brought by Father's race - it's allowed me to give this little girl the illusion that life is no different than it was when she went to sleep earlier that evening.   
  
She doesn't say much as I tuck her in, and she cuddles up with a stuffed giraffe that has probably seen better days. "G'nite Big Brother," She yawns before she falls back to sleep.   
  
"Goodnight," I find myself planting a small kiss on the forehead of a little girl who might have been my own little sister, before I leave her room.   
  
Once I close her door, I stand there, making a decision that should have been difficult... but was easier than the choice between breathing and not.   
  
I knew then, that I had to do anything it took to bring Young Mother and Father's son back to them. To bring back this little girl's older brother.   
  
I run down the halls to the front door, and take immediately to the air. The first place in my quest to return this family's life.... Young Goten's life....   
  
"The Lookout."   


* * *

**To Be Continued... Please Review!**


	3. Dende Sama

**Reviewer Corner:**  
_Falafal_ - Thank you! Yeah, you were supposed to mistake them for each other in the first chapter - so I guess I did it right! :)  
_Yonk_ - Glad you like it!  
_ladybugg_ - I'm glad to have squicked you! Thank you so much for your review - TBC is to be continued (I did send you an email, but mine's been buggery lately so I dunno if it actually got sent LOL) - T/Gt relationship? Well, it's supposed to be kinda confusing. They were on sort of a level above best friend, but not Yaoi (slash) level... a bit Shonen Ai (boy love). Closer than brothers. Please, stay on for the ride - it'll be worth it :)  
_raven_ - *chuckle* I'll take that as a high compliment *grins*  
animeprincess1452 - here's your update, hope you like!  
_Wildfire2_ - Actually, that's not WHY I killed Trunks... and for his future self to show up... I hadn't planned that either. I was trying to write a story, and just ended up typing what I saw when the characters took over *chuckle*. We'll see what happens!!!  
_Rose_ - WHEE!!!! Yeah, if it's okay with you, I'll put a link to your pic (the one that inspired me to write this story in the first place - for those who don't know) in the last chapter? YAY!!! Read more, lady! ;P  
_Blue Tajiri_ - I'm glad you like, here's the more!  
  
  


* * *

  
Sometimes... just sometimes, being Earth's Guardian is the worst job in the galaxy. Especially when you're impotent to stop the death of someone you know personally. Someone who's like a little brother to you. I saw it all, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it - human will is too strong to be manipulated. It is their gift... and their curse.   
  
One that I wish their Creator put a back door switch into them for, so guardians like me could stop massacres like that. So many of them are dead now, just kids. Mostly college freshman and sophmores - celebrating some game or other.   
  
I still don't know how Trunks and Goten managed to get themselves invited along, but with those two, it's inevitable they'll get anything they put their minds to.   
  
I wish this one time, they hadn't.   
  
I guess I'm so involved in my own thoughts, that I never noticed when He'd landed on the lookout. Sure, I saw him find the boys, take care of them and bring them to Capsule Corp... but I never imagined he would come here.   
  
I wonder what's on his mind. "Trunks," I turn to see the future version of the boy who'd just lost his life - older now, a bit more worn... still shirtless, as he'd left his on Goten. "I'm guessing this isn't a cordial visit?"   
  
"It isn't. Listen, I don't know how this Guardian thing works, but I'm betting if you could have done something, you would have... correct?" his eyes show promise that I'd better be honest.   
  
It's a trait his younger self has as well. "That is correct."   
  
"And the dragonballs you made, cannot wish someone back a second time?" he asks me.   
  
I shake my head, "No, Shenlong does not have the ability to restore life more than once."   
  
"Why? The Namekian Dragonballs did."   
  
"The dragonballs have only as much strength as those who create them... Guru was far more powerful than I."   
  
"Father said he's dead, so they no longer have those dragonballs."   
  
"That is correct."   
  
I watch as he gets a look on his face I know all to well on the face of the other. It is a thoughtful look, one that indicates he's planning something. "I need to speak to King Yemma."   
  
"I'm afraid that is almost imposs-" I stop at the glare he's giving me. The look in his eyes say he wouldn't hesitate to kill me... and I know it's not an empty threat, for Mr. Popo has now appeared from almost nowhere, and is standing a little between us. "I'll see what I can do," I promise.   
  
He only grunts noncomittaly and just stands as though he's waiting. I sigh and close my eyes, contacting the Kai.   
  
After standing through several bad jokes, I finally get to tell him why I contacted him, and he tells me that he'll get a Yardratjin who now resided upon the fighter's heaven planet, to come and take Trunks of the Future, to go see King Yemma. I thank him, and get a few more jokes for the trouble, before our communication is cut off.   
  
I open my eyes to see Trunks still looking expectantly at me, and sigh. "Come in and have something to eat - someone will be by to bring you to King Yemma soon enough."   
  
He follows me inside... but he doesn't eat. He seems, like before, to have something in mind. I ask him what it is, and he simply shakes his head - saying only that he needs to keep focused, and cannot allow himself to be distracted.   
  
I have a bad feeling about all this.   
  
Thankfully, it isn't all that long before the promise is fulfilled, and a small creature wearing strange clothing, a halo above his head, appears.   
  
"I am here to bring the youngest saiyajin prince to King Yemma, is this he?" The alien wrinkles his nose a bit. "Doesn't look like a saiyajin."   
  
"I'm half human, and yes, I am he," I watch as Trunks stands, looking down at the yardratjin.   
  
"Then let's go, I was in the middle of a really good tournament," The small being puts a hand on Trunks's back, two fingers to his forehead, and the two disappear from my sight.   
  
I look back to see Mr. Popo with a rare expression on his face... it was rare to see any expression, but this was most rare of them all. He's frowning.   
  
"I do not like this, Dende-Sama...."   
  
"I know, Mr. Popo... I don't either. But it is out of my hands." ***  
****  


* * *

**TBC - Please Review!**


	4. King Yemma

  
**Reviewer Corner:**   
_Falafal_ - No matter the timeline, he sure is a very convincing person. Hang in there, we're at the halfway point!   
_ladybugg_ - Glad you got the email. Jessica Simpson? Now I feel out of the loop - should I know who that is? I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Mirai's taking charge. I agree, it is uber hot *melts*. I agree *chuckle* but not all the time, it's nice when they cater to us women, ne? Go ahead and ramble ;) I'm glad you enjoy this, and I'm glad you're sticking around. We're halfway point now! Thanks again!  
_Blue Tajiri_ - It's starting to get god? You mean... I've got HIM watching this story too! *suddenly gets nervous and looks around* ;) I'm glad you think it rocks - and I'm writing the chapters as bestlong as I can for the points of view each represent (listed in the title window) Uh oh.... stalking. *grin*  
_animeprincess1452_ - I'm glad you still are loving this! Here's your next chapter!   


* * *

  
Saiyajins. They really get on my nerves sometimes. I just had the youngest of the royals at my desk, demanding I send him back to his body. I explained to him as calmly as possible, that it was impossible, his body was dead, he was dead, and there would be no returning of his soul.   
  
He yelled. He threatened. He even did so much as land atop my desk and poke me in the chest - pretty brave of him I guess. But he's no Goku. He's not even Vegeta, though he shares the full blooded prince's own lineage - he is just as helpless against the law of the otherworld as even the greatest of fighters.   
  
He was dead.   
  
End of tale.   
  
I'm glad to finally have gotten him out of the gateway - he was frightening the other spirits.   
  
Of course, I sent him to heaven - he'd fought for the Earth's safety enough, and for the safety of Goku's youngest enough, to warrant going to Heaven.   
  
Speaking of which, I can see, by watching my screen, he is currently in one royal sulk. First time I've ever sent anyone to heaven, and had them pissed off at me.   
  
But I guess today is a day of firsts, as I see a yardratjin appear on top of my desk, the elder doppleganger for the boy I'd just sent sulking to heaven, at his side.   
  
"Great... not another one," I groan, putting my chin on my hand. "I don't suppose you're dead too," I grumble.   
  
"No, sir. I'm not." Well at least this version has a little more politeness to him.   
  
"Then why... for the love of the galaxies... are you standing on my desk?"   
  
I mildly note the yardratjin has gone, and I'm left with this... alternative saiyajin to deal with. Yay. My lucky day - two saiyajins at one shot.   
  
It'd been pure hell when their planet exploded decades ago.   
  
"Because I need to speak with you, King Yemma," his answer is concise and to the point. I am almost ready to let down my guard, until his eyes narrow. Great, another demanding one. I guess it _was_ too much to hope for, "About Trunks Briefs... of this timeline."   
  
"He's dead, in heaven, end of story," I wave a hand at the monitor and it shows the young demi, sitting in the grass, arms folded, a scowl on his brooding face.   
  
"You sure you sent him to heaven? He looks pretty pissed off, to me."   
  
"That's not any of my concern."   
  
"Oh, I beg to differ. I've come to you with a proposition. You need a dead Trunks... I'm going to give you one. Me. Then, you're going to let him go back to his body, putting it back in order while you're at it."   
  
"What makes you so certain that I'll do that?"   
  
"Easy. You know who I am. What I am. And what Influence I have. If I have to, I will raze heaven and hell to get that boy back to his family and back to his friend."   
  
"You can't just come here and threaten me like this, young man," I scoff. "Now, get off my desk and go back to living."   
  
"And if I don't?"   
  
I never thought the look a mortal could give, would send chills down my spine. I can see he's serious about this, and the look he's giving me puts all super-villians to shame.   
  
Sure, I've had villians from several timelines show up, even from his own, as well as the one of the boy now sulking in heaven. But never have I seen such promise of utter and complete distruction, as I now see in the eyes of this man from an alternative future. A man who has literally nothing to live for, no reason to care, no world to love him.   
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, but I can't do that."   
  
"You'll find a way," he almost growls at me.   
  
"Rules are rules, even I cannot break them. You'll have to take your case before the Supreme Kai, Kaibitoshin."   
  
"Then call his ass down here now."   
  
"One does not call the Supreme Kai's... 'ass'... down for such things. If every mortal who came here had someone wanting to give their lives for them - and most do - nothing would ever get done!"   
  
"I'm not just any mortal. I am the last prince of the Saiyajins from my timeline. He'll MAKE time for me."   
  
"Trunks. Go home. Go back to your timeline and-"   
  
"And what?" He looks miffed I wonder why... oh right... his mother came through here a few years ago - she was the last of his ties to that world. "Go live my life? Go back to my family? In case you've forgotten, Yemma," well, the honourific's gone, he's officially pissed. "My entire family is already beyond those gates. I don't _have_ a family in my timeline. I have nothing but empty praise for defeating androids, and fear that I'll become a new and undefeatable threat to the world I saved. No. Thank. You."   
  
"There are still rules to the Otherworld - you can't simply barge up here and demand to trade your soul for another's. It cannot be done. Secondly, Trunks's body is too damaged, it cannot be healed, or even put back together to be viable. He'd be a vegetable."   
  
"Then FIX it!"   
  
"There is no power that CAN fix it. Not after rigor mortis has set in," I find myself shouting back. His body had been left behind, damaged too far to fix. If it'd been destroyed, perhaps there would be a chance to change things, but no, it wasn't. I guess I was a bit taken aback to find his... well, younger self I guess, at my desk without his body anyhow. I just don't want to admit it.   
  
And what I don't want to admit. I don't even consider.   
  
Yelling wasn't the best idea, I'm beginning to think as his eyes darken further and he transforms, floating a bit back from me, keeping to the air. Suddenly I'm reminded he hails from the strongest race the galaxy's ever seen... one of the strongest bloodlines... and indeed a force to be reckoned with.   
  
I can tell that, unlike the boy currently sulking in heaven, this Trunks has kept up with his training for his entire life. And nothing will stop him when he's set his mind to something.   
  
Not even the rules and laws of the Otherworld. "It's against the law," I repeat one last attempt.   
  
"So is murder of souls - but that's not going to stop me either. Call that Supreme Kai... or there won't _be_ an Otherworld." I could tell he knew that if a soul was destroyed, they would simply cease to exist.   
  
What was I to do? Of course I'm calling the Supreme Kai. He'll put a stop to this insanity, I'm sure of it.   


* * *

**TBC... Please Review!**


	5. Kaibitoshin

**Reviewer Corner:**   
_Ladybugg_ - I'm really glad you liked it! Ah, so that's who it is... I heard there was someone, but I didn't know the name. Go ahead and ramble, it amuses me :) here's the next chapter, and good luck on finding a new keyboard chuckle  
_animeprincess1452_ - I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, Yemma seems kinda stickinthemud to me sometimes. Here's the Supreme Kai's POV for ya :)  
_Wildfire2_ - Hehehe, yeah, Trunks Temper Tantrums (tm) amuse me too :) I want Trunks to be happy as well :)  
_Rose_ - chuckle you are a piece of work... Mirai as a badass equals YUM! Yes, please do draw that! heh, that'd be awesome! You have three hands, that makes you special heh. - perhaps two of them are correct... which two? well, you've got a few more chapters before you find out chuckle  
_Blue Tajiri_ - You're so enthusiastic, glomp make me feel special. No cry!!!! here more chapter!  
_Yonk_ - I'm glad you like this! hehe, hang in there, more craziness from the Mirai-boy!  
  
A/N - Sorry about the wait - my computer was down due to some lightning storms... but I'm back. The story's fully writ - and eventually you will see all! Please check out my other Trutenish fic - NEVERMIND, also here on ff.net - it's good, and it'll get better I promise ;) SPECIALLY if you like tragedy and/or Angst :) There's some fluffy bits there too... but well, heh, can't have a long story without a respite, ne?  
  
okay, I'm done rambling now, on with the fic!

* * *

I knew life was getting a little too simple. A little too peaceful. Sure, wars broke out on planets here and there - but that's the way it's always been. Terrorism, killings, random shootings, random murders.... massacres.   
  
Was it too much to hope that the terrible duo wouldn't get caught in one?   
  
Probably.   
  
I see what's happening, and know King Yemma's going to contact me even before he does.   
  
Hey, that's what being Supreme Kai's all about.   
  
I really wish I didn't have to go down there though, the Trunks from the other timeline seems rather upset.   
  
Well... no more so than he from Goten's.   
  
Are all purple-headed males this stubborn, hard headed, and demanding? Or is it just the ones named Trunks?   
  
"Trunks of the other timeline is here, Supreme Kai... he respectfully requests-"   
  
I almost laugh when I hear said Trunks break in, "Just get your ass down here!"   
  
"I'll come down when I'm ready to," I speak calmly.   
  
"If you want an otherworld to reign over, you'll come down _now_," I hear the young one growl.   
  
"You should speak to the Supreme Kai with more respect!" I hear Yemma say, then a slight scuffling sound as the microphone is moved just a bit. "Please sir... he's scaring the dead."   
  
"I'll be down shortly," I turn off the link to avoid listening to the commotion I can sense is already resuming.   
  
I sigh, looking over at my companion, "Venerable Elder... you know what he wants, don't you."   
  
"I do," he chuckles as he turns the page on his manga of time. I don't know how he managed to find such a thing, but it changes each time he reads it, catching him up on the history of the galaxy while he was trapped in the Z-sword.   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
I watch as he points up at his halo, "It's doable, you know that."   
  
"I thought that was because you're a Kai!"   
  
"You learn something new every day, Kaibitoshin." He laughs at me, and I sigh. I still don't know everything, I admit it... but he doesn't have to be so smug about it.   
  
"But is it wise to let him? I mean, if every mortal who wanted to trade his life for another's did so - it would cause such havoc! And you saw Trunks's body, he wouldn't live long even if his soul was returned - the damage is irrepairable!"   
  
"It's the soul that matters, correct? Not so much the vessel?"   
  
"I guess so..." I'm not quiet sure what he's getting at.   
  
"Then you can trade their lives, and give this world's Trunks the other Trunks's body."   
  
"That's really screwey, but it kinda makes sense."   
  
"Of course it makes sense, now go fix things before that boy makes good on his threat," the Elder tells me before going back to reading, chuckling at one cosmic happenstance or another.   
  
I sigh, then concentrate slightly on where I want to go, and in moments I'm standing on King Yemma's desk. I look to see that Trunks is there, has landed on Yemma's desk now, but is still transformed.   
  
"You're the Supreme Kai?" He looks down at me calculatively.   
  
"I am."   
  
"Good of you to come down," he powered down, seeming a bit confident, but I guess he's just trying to be polite as he can, and considering his current mindset - I'm thankful of this.   
  
I simply nod. "You have something you wish to discuss with me?"   
  
"I do," He nods back, folding his arms so much like his father in any timeline.   
  
"Go on." I wave my hand to show he should continue.   
  
"I'm not very eloquent, so I'm going to speak plainly. I know the dragonballs cannot wish Trunks back to life. I wish to give mine in exchange. King Yemma says that's impossible, his body is too damaged and were he to return to life, he'd just die again anyhow. Is it possible to give him my own body as well, and in exchange of my life, his soul gets to return to his family?"   
  
"That seems very well thought out."   
  
"Is it possible. I mean, to put his soul into my body, giving him my life and let me be dead in his place?"   
  
"If you do this, you can never be brought back to life, Trunks."   
  
"I had a feeling."   
  
"You will not regain your physical body, and be sent to regular heaven, not Fighter's heaven."   
  
"That is acceptable."   
  
"Then it shall be done," I bow my head and nod, then turn, motioning him to follow me as we take to the air, heading back out the doors and down Snake way toward the North Kai's planet.

* * *

**TBC - Please Review!**


	6. Briefs Trunks

  
  
**A/N** - Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews! I figured I should update ;) this is a long chapter, Present Trunks has a lot to say, I think =chuckle= - He wouldn't shut up, so he got a long chapter... - one chapter left after this - thanks so much for hanging in for this ride!!!!  
  
**Reviewer Corner**  
_ladybugg_ - grins Man, now THAT is a review! =chuckle= Yeah, King Yemma made me laugh a few times while he was writing this as well :)  
_animeprincess1452_ - I'm glad you like the chapter!  
_Wildfire2_ - Awww... no make angry noise!!! =chuckle= Yeah it does seem rude, but please don't cuss me out until you read the rest of the story, ne? Specially this chapter - remember, I want Mirai to be happy too =secret grin= Thanks for the review - though - I really like to know what people think!  
_Falafal_ - I'm glad you like my style of writing, and don't gasp too hard, you'll choke! :) - read on - I hope you like this long chapter as much as my short ones! _  
ROPWKFF, aka slashluvah, aka kate_ - LOL Yep, I did write Nevermind as well - I'm glad you love me - I have other stories too, and am actually in the works of yet another! Man I'm getting prolific! Don't do anything drastic - the story is written, both of them are actually - I just like to get reviews before I post per chapter ;) -- happy holidays? =blinks=  
_Blue Tajiri_ - I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks so much for the compliment, it means much to me. Yeah, it pretty much wrote itself out in two days =sweatdrop= I was kablinking all over the place. As for writing more next chapter, and writing Present Trunks POV? Well... you're in luck, this happens to be the longest chapter in the story... AND it's PT's POV! =chuckle= are you reading my harddrive? .;;  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

Absofuckenlutely wonderful. I can't believe this happened! How could I have even _entertained_ the idea of messing with drink... with drugs. What was I thinking? There's no studies on how they effect saiyajin physiology and....   
  
And apparently they take away your ability to be strong. To protect the people you care about. Make you as weak as any untrained human.   
  
Goten... I'm so, _so_ very sorry! I can still hear you screaming as they beat you... raped you. That hurt me even more than what they did to me.   
  
I don't think I'll ever be able to describe the sensation of feeling your eye torn out, dangling against your cheek. I hope I never need to. And even more, I hope that you never experienced that.   
  
I hope they stopped. They must have, because you're not here. But I can still hear you screaming... it was my herald of death - the last thing I heard on Earth.   
  
King Yemma wouldn't even let me even stay at the gate to wait for you. I would wait a hundred years, and would rather wait that long, to meet you at the gate - than be stuck in this stinking paradise alone. At least from the gate I might have been able to look in on you sometimes.   
  
They say this is heaven, but it is, in reality, my hell. I don't even know how you are. If you're in the hospital dying, or drowning in your own blood. If you're pining beside my grave, or if you've forgotten me already. Knowing nothing is hell. I'd rather know something, and that be the worst, than not know - and allow my imagination to run wild with my fears.   
  
Please still be alive, Goten. Please be okay. Please forgive me for talking you into coming to that party with me.   
  
"I'm sorry..." I whisper to nobody in particular. I can see the other spirits keeping their distance from me, and I don't blame them. First thing I did when I got here, was blow up a mountainside.   
  
Personally, I think it adds character to the landscape... it was too perfect. It needed a scar to remind people that 'hey, not all is this bed of perfection and peace'. Even if Heaven's supposed to be that way.   
  
"At least if Yemma'd sent me to Hell, I'd have something to DO," I mutter to myself. Sure, being tortured for your sins throughout life isn't exactly wonderful, but it can't be any worse than what I've gone through, can it?   
  
Fine. Call me a cynic.   
  
I hear the sound of footsteps in the grass, stopping right before me. I can see pointed shoes that look a little too familiar for my taste. I look up, "Oh. It's you."   
  
"Not quite the greeting I expected, but I suppose it will do," He says.   
  
"Listen, just leave me alone," I get up and stare down at the Supreme Kai for a brief moment before turning and walking away.   
  
"Actually, I've come to let you know about a deal someone's made on your behalf."   
  
"Bullshit, who'd care what happens to my soul?"   
  
"Someone who hasn't seen you since you were an infant. Come with me if you want to know more," I can hear a slight swish of sound as he raises into the air.   
  
"Why not, not like I've got anything better to do," I tell him, raising into the air, and following him.   
  
Imagine my surprise when I find myself on the King Kai's planet. "Listen, I don't feel like trai...ning," I look up and see a mirror image of myself walking toward us. Without a halo. He's a bit more muscular, a bit older, and a whole heck of a lot more alive than I am right now. "Who's that?"   
  
"That, Trunks. Is an alternative future version of yourself... who once came to your timeline to warn of the cyborgs. He helped to fight against Cell, Bojack, Broly... and now he's here with a proposition for you."   
  
"Sorry buddy, but I don't think I want whatever you've got. Now get _my_ face _out_ of my face," I growl at him and turn, readying myself to leave.   
  
I feel a hand around my arm, and when I try to, I find I can't break away. "Won't you at least listen to what I have to say?" He asks me with a voice too much like my own, it's creepy.   
  
I turn around slightly and glare at him, then at the hand he's got on my arm. When he lets go, I speak, "Fine. Make it quick, I've got a lot of being dead to do," I bite out sarcastically.   
  
"Your body was too damaged to allow your soul to re-enter, even if we could find a set of dragonballs that was able to call it back."   
  
"I kind of figured that."   
  
"And currently the balance declares that Trunks Briefs must be dead."   
  
"I kind of figured that too."   
  
"What I'm proposing, is that you take my life, and my body, and I become the dead Trunks Briefs, and you go back to your family... and that Goten boy."   
  
"What's the catch?" My eyes widen as I look at him. Could a person be so unselfish? I doubt it, certainly I wouldn't ever be.   
  
"The only catch is that you go back to your family, and you take care of Goten."   
  
"Why do you care," My eyes narrow - this is too weird.   
  
"I don't know... I just do."   
  
"You're not gonna just up one day and decide you don't want to be dead anymore, and want to trade places again?" Sure, I'm skeptical... I'm my parent's son.   
  
"I have no reason to. I've never broken a promise, have you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then I promise I will remain dead."   
  
"And this is possible?" I look over at both the Supreme Kai, and the Kai, who is being unusually quiet.   
  
"It is," the guardian of the North galaxy assures me.   
  
I look over to the Supreme Kai, and he nods. My gaze returns to this... other self, trying to figure out what's going on in his head. Technically, we couldn't exist in the same timeline, wouldn't that cause an unmendable dimentional rift? His eyes are steady, almost pleading with me to accept his offer.   
  
"What's in it for you. Why do you want to do this so badly."   
  
"I already said that I don't know."   
  
"Bullshit. A Briefs never makes a decision for no reason. I want to know why. I can tell you want this badly enough."   
  
"I'm doing this for Young Mother... and for Father. I'm doing this for the little blue-haired girl and... I'm doing this for Goten."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because if I don't, they will feel such intense sorrow and grief, and I don't want that. Because... because I love them."   
  
"Loving Mom and Dad, even Bra I can understand," I see his eyes file that information away, I guess he didn't know my baby sister's name. "But why for Goten."   
  
"Because when I found him sobbing over your body in the middle of that massacre, all I wanted to do was protect him and make him happy. And having you back will do that."   
  
How is it possible? Is it possible for him to feel such a connection to Goten as I do... simply by sharing the same DNA? Is Goten that far gone that a complete stranger would pity him? No... I can't believe that. But the thought that this... other self, could possibly care enough for Goten, to want to give up his life, so he could be happy....   
  
That is one thing I understand... Because I would do the same thing.   
  
"I believe you," I look at the Supreme Kai. "Do it."   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my older self sigh in relief, a smile crossing his all too solemn features.   
  
And I have this... uncanny feeling... that by letting him do this, I am allowing his soul to find a long sought-after peace.   
  
And that frightens me for reasons I don't even know.   
  
The Supreme Kai sits us next to each other, and kneels before us. He puts a hand to each of our foreheads. I watch in rapt facination as his body falls to the ground, a small white and lavendar tendril of spirit rising from his heart, then coalescing into a form similar to my own.   
  
I'm barely given time to question what's happening when I feel myself dematerialising... and everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes, was it moments later? Days? Years? I don't know, but I open them to see a spirit that looks just like the man who once stood before me, a halo above his head. He has the form he had... but it's intangeable... and the smile on his face....   
  
I never knew anyone could look so... happy? "Did.. did it... work?"   
  
I bring up hands that... seem a bit larger than mine were. It seems strange. My senses are a little more keen, I can feel a little more strength. I push a hand through my hair and find it a bit long, and realise that yes... it did work, even as the Supreme Kai voices his affirmation.   
  
I look to the man who gave me a chance at living again, at having a body, and being with my family, with Goten - and see his gaze focused above, and past me, his eyes shining.   
  
Standing behind me, is Gohan... no... not Gohan. But... in some way I can tell it is. He's missing his left arm, and a scar rests over his left eye.   
  
And he has that same grin. I feel like I shouldn't be there, and stand, moving away from them even as my other self runs to him, hugging him tightly, crying in happiness.   
  
"I missed you so much, Gohan!" he cries, the other's one arm resting around his shoulders as he hugs him back.   
  
"You grew up well," the doppleganger of Gohan replies to the Trunks from his timeline. "I'm proud of you."   
  
This is way too surreal.   
  
"Really?"   
  
I watch as he kisses the top of the other me's head. "Yeah, really. C'mon, I'll show you around, and take you to see your Mom."   
  
He looks back at me, and I look back at him. Wordless thanks pass between us, two different souls who shared the same sort of body.   
  
And then he gave me his.   
  
"Promise you'll go live your life, and not do anything stupid with my body, okay?" He laughs back, and I can see he truley is happy, and untroubled by his gift to Goten and me.   
  
I chuckled, "I promise."   
  
Maybe what they say about a gift, freely given, is true? That it makes the giver just as happy? I can see he's about to bounce to the stars as he walks along beside Other-Gohan, hanging onto his arm and laughing as they walk. He's practically glowing, he's so happy. And the man beside him, the Gohan from his world... looks just as happy, occasional friendly kicks to Trunks's ass, in place of the hair ruffling so well known of the Gohan in our world. I guess that's what missing an arm would resort you to.   
  
I see them stop a ways away, and just barely catch their words, thanks to saiyajin hearing. I think his hearing was better than mine... probably from a lack of loud music for a greater part of his life.   
  
"I missed you so much, Gohan... SO much!"   
  
"I know... I missed you too, Chibi." Hn, he calls him what I call Goten - amusing.   
  
"I'm all grown up now, you said so yourself," The other me commented - like it was a very big, and important, thing.   
  
"I know, Chibi."   
  
"Remember what you promised me?" I can hear a hopeful tone in his voice, and see almost a pleading look in his eye.   
  
"Hai...I remember... Chibi-koishii."   
  
I blink in shock for two reasons. First, the change in nickname... did he just call the other me 'lover'? Second, is he brings his one hand to cup the other me's face, and the two share a gentle kiss. I watch the other me put his arms around Other-Gohan's neck... and Other-Gohan's hand slip down to rest on his waist.   
  
It was really creepy... but the joy I could feel radiating in their ki.... It kind of made me think of me and... 'my' Chibi.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle as, a moment later, I watched them fly off... hand in hand. I turned and looked to Kaibitoshin. "Take me home, I _need _to see Goten."

* * *

**TBC - Please Review!**   
  



	7. Son Goten Revisited

  
**A/N:** Thank you so much for sticking along for the ride... here's the final chapter of Shirt Off His Back - if you would like a response to your review, make sure I can email you by either signing in, or leaving your email addy - if anyone has questions I'll be glad to answer them, but as this is the last chapter, there won't be any more reviewer corners, and thus I'll have no way to answer any questions you may have.   
  
Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel someday?   
  
**Reviewer Corner**  
_ladybugg_ - I'm glad you think of the last chapter as endearing and sweet. You'll see some of what the reaction is in this final chapter, but I'm not gonna give anything away just here, hehe.  
_Wildfire2_ - I'm sorry you don't like that there aren't two Trunks. I kinda liked the thought too, but they were adamant to do what they wanted and not let me manipulate, gomen! Mind you on the Videl thing... it's MIRAI Gohan that Mirai Trunks ended with, not Present Gohan.... =smirk= Just as Trunks of different timelines have different cares, thus do the Gohan's.  
_Rose_ - LOL Love you lady, I'm glad you think I think like y'all do! chuckle -- here's the final chapter!  
_Yonk_ - hehe, I'm glad you thought it was cute too. I'm a Truten fan myself, but MitruMihan is also something I've gotten an eye for on rare occasion. Yes, Mirai Trunks is just a total sweetie - here's the final update .   
_Falafal_ - I'm glad you thought it was sweet. I agree, a different bodywould feel strange - how will he get used to it? We may never know... as for reactions, isn't there really only one that truley matters? XD  
  
_Innocence is Futile_

* * *

No.... it can't be true.   
  
I _refuse_ to believe it's true.   
  
Even though I can hear Bulma sobbing into Vegeta's shoulder. Even though, as I sit up, I can look over and see Trunks... his skin's a dark purple-grey now.  
  
He lies so still - like a grotesque statue, his face is so mutilated.   
  
It can't be true.   
  
I won't _let_ it be true. I find myself curling up, drawing my knees to my chest as I begin to sob, myself.   
  
Until my eye catches sight of a scalpel on the edge of the counter, not twelve feet away.   
  
My eyes slide to the side again, taking in the image of Bulma sobbing with Vegeta on the other side of the room.   
  
Then back to the scalpel.   
  
If I'm fast enough, it won't make a differnece.   
  
Slowly, not making a sound, I push off the sheet covering me, noting that I was still only in the shirt that... Other Trunks gave me.   
  
Another glance back at Bulma and Vegeta. Both have their eyes closed. Perfect.   
  
I turn and lunge for the scalpel. There's a clatter when the gurney moves, as I jump from it, crashing into an instrument tray. In a moment the scalpel's in my hand. I hear the shout of surprise from Bulma, and then....   
  
"Damnit, I told you to just let me die!" I scream as I see the scarred hands around my own, for a _second_ time ending my attempt at blissful suicide.   
  
"Goten... please," his voice is the same timbre as it had been when he found me, but is being used in a different way. More... familiar.   
  
"Leave me alone, just let me go to my Trunks!" I struggle against him, and soon his arms are wrapped around me in an all to familiar fashion.   
  
"I _am_ your Trunks," he whispers to me, kissing the top of my head.   
  
"No you're not! You're _not_! He's over there. And he's dead!"   
  
"I was... but... the other one, the older Trunks-"   
  
"You..." I said stubbornly. "Don't try and pretend you're my Trunks."   
  
"Will you just hear me out, 'Ten?" He says in exhasperation, and I blink. That's... that's _my_ Trunks's nickname for me.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good." His arms are still around me, one hand rubbing slow circles at the small of my back in an attempt to calm me. "What I'm trying to tell you... is that I _am_ your Trunks. He... I guess he traded places with me, is the best way to say it."   
  
"People can't just go around trading places."   
  
"Maybe not... but I guess with enough convincing, the Supreme Kai decided to do this for us," his words are so precicely spoken, as though he's trying to understand this himself.   
  
"I don't believe you. How do I know you're not just playing around, tryin to get... to get me to..." I burst into tears and cling to him, too upset not to cling to someone.   
  
In this state of mind, I wouldn't be surprised if I cried on even Piccolo's shoulder.   
  
"Then how do I prove it to you? Kaibitoshin took my soul and put it into his body. _He's_ the dead Trunks now, and he's with his family."   
  
"Fine... here's something he can't know, nobody knows. What'd _you_ say to convince _me_ to go to that fucking party, Trunks?"   
  
He lowers his voice and presses his forehead against mine. "I said, and I quote. _'Fuck the rules, innocence is futile - let's just live it up for a change'._ That's what I said."   
  
Unbelievable.   
  
He's _gotten_ it.   
  
Word for Word.  
  
"You... you're really...?"   
  
"I'm really me, 'Ten," he hugs me like he's afraid of losing me, and I know now this _is_ really my best friend. We're gonna get to graduate together. We're gonna go to College and... and....   
  
"It's _YOU_!!!" I shout gleefully, hugging the familiar, and unfamiliar, body so tightly. "I thought I lost you forever!"   
  
His mouth descended on mine in a searing, fiery kiss. He... he kissed me! In front of his parents! Does that mean he's not ashamed of me anymore? Of...us?   
  
"So did I... but I guess that one thing holds true. Trunks Briefs can't help but be dedicated to wanting the happiness of Goten Son."   
  
I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and look at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, to keep you warm he gave you the shirt off his back," he fingers the materiel of that very same shirt. "And for our happiness. For _you_... he gave me the body off his soul."

* * *

**Owari - The End - It is Finished**   
  
**A/N 2**  
As promised, here is a link to the pic that started me on writing this story. WARNING: there is some slight nudity, it's of when Mirai found Goten. You've been warned, don't dare flame Rose-chan, or I'll have ta hurt you ..   
I have to be sneaky to give you the link. It's http (colon, forwardslash, forwardslash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (forwardslash) view (forwardslash) 2915457  
  
Please Review!!!!!  
  



End file.
